Co kupić facetowi o którym nic nie wiesz
by kokoszfic
Summary: One-shot świąteczny. Co się stanie kiedy pani od sztuki wymyśli sobie losowanie świątecznych upominków? I kiedy wylosujesz kogoś, kto od trzech lat jest twoją sekretną miłością? A zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś zmuszony prosić o pomoc w wyborze prezentu kogoś za kim (delikatnie mówiąc) nie przepadasz? AU, Malec, Jalec i dzikie parringi friendshipowe bez nazwy. Wesołych!


**Dobra... Generalnie postanowiłam, że napiszę świątecznego one-shota. I kurde blaszka, napisałam :D **

**I oto on.**

**Nie jest tak dobry jak na początku myślałam, że będzie, bo w pewnym momencie straciłam koncepcję i zabrakło mi zwyczajnie czasu.**

**Ale przynajmniej jest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Co kupić facetowi o którym nic nie wiesz (a w którym od trzech lat, skrycie się kochasz)<strong>

Magnus Bane.

Dwa czarne słowa, napisane pochyłym, zamaszystym charakterem pisma rzucały się w oczy, jak reklama klubu nocnego i budziły w Alecu podobne emocje.

Magnus Bane.

Jego roziskrzony, niepewny wzrok powędrował od małej, różowej karteczki, którą nerwowo ściskał w palcach do drugiej ławki pod oknem, gdzie, z długimi nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, pogrążony w rozmowie ze swoim przyjacielem Ragnorem, siedział właściciel owego nazwiska.

Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby chociaż przez chwilę na niego nie popatrzeć.

Często zastanawiał się, jak to jest możliwe, żeby osoba chodząca do, w miarę normalnego liceum, w miarę normalnej dzielnicy, w miarę normalnego miasta (bo niestety, ani Idris HS, ani Manchattan, ani tym bardziej sam Nowy Jork, na miano całkowicie normalnego nie zasługiwał) może na co dzień wyglądać jak gwiazda glam rocka.

Megaseksowna gwiazda glam rocka.

Alec, jako szanujący się facet nie mógł na to nie zwrócić uwagi. Ale jako niepoprawny romantyk, nie zwracał uwagi tylko na to.

Jako niepoprawny romantyk zwracał na przykład uwagę na to, że Magnus dużo czytał. Zawsze miał ze sobą książkę i mimo tego, że pewnie nigdy nie miał czasu czytać, rzucał jej tęskne spojrzenie, jakby największym jego marzeniem było wyrwać się z tego harmidru w którego środek trafił i znaleźć się we własnym domu.

Sam.

Bo każdy lubi przebywać w towarzystwie inteligentnych ludzi.

Ale pewnie był to tylko wymysł Aleca, historia zbudowana na marzeniu. Wizja osoby, którą chciał, żeby był Magnus Bane, pod warstwą pewności siebie i przebojowości.

Wiedział, że skryte marzenia nie mają w zwyczaju się spełniać.

A ukrywane od trzech lat miłości odwzajemniać uczuć.

Bo w tym właśnie kolesiu z drugiej ławki pod oknem od trzech lat był skrycie zakochany.

I temu facetowi, z którym (na jawie) zamienił może dwa zdania, miał, według obłąkanej wizji Jocelyn Fray, kupić prezent świąteczny.

**XxXxX**

Alec Lightwood.

Magnus nigdy nie sądził, że czyjś podpis może być uroczy, ale w tej plątaninie niebieskich linii, w wyraźnej kropce nad i, bazgrołach na boku, które wyglądały, jakby usiłował rozpisać długopis, było coś naprawdę przejmująco słodkiego.

-No, Bane, ktoś tu ma dziś szczęście-zaśmiał się Ragnor, czytając przyjacielowi przez ramię i szturchając go w żebra.

Magnus nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Złożył kartkę na cztery i schował do kieszeni.

-Nie wyrzucisz jej?-spytał zaskoczony Fell-A nie, sorry, jasne, że nie... Oprawisz w ramkę i powiesisz nad łóżkiem obok jego zdjęć z przedszkola.

Brwi Bane'a zmarszczyły się w charakterystyczny dla niego, niepowtarzalny sposób.

-Nie przesadzaj-powiedział cicho-Tam już nie ma miejsca. Schowam pod poduszkę.

Ragnor najpierw otworzył usta na około pół minuty, a potem je zamknął. Zmierzył przyjaciela spojrzeniem pod tytułem "zepsułeś celnie wycelowaną w ciebie prześmiewczą uwagę. ZNOWU!"

-Idiota-prychnął w końcu Fell, zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Magnus Bane, miło mi poznać-powiedział z uśmiechem Magnus, kłaniając się ku przyjacielowi z wyciągniętą ręką

Ragnor wywrócił oczami.

-Potrafisz zachować chociaż czasami powagę?

-Nie-odpowiedział Magnus z druzgocącą prostotą-Ja jej nigdy nie tracę.

Tym razem kącik ust Ragnora ledwo zauważalnie poszedł w górę.

-Co masz zamiar zrobić z tym fantem?-zapytał Fell, kierując się razem z przyjacielem w stronę ich stałego miejsca pod oknem. Bane był skłonny założyć się o rękawiczki Michaela Jacksona, że za chwilę zleci się tam tłum ludzi, którzy myślą, że są fajni bo przebywają z nim.

Nikim Magnus nie gardził tak bardzo jak tymi przydupasami, pałętającymi się wiecznie pod nogami, chcącymi się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i wpatrzonymi w niego jak w bóstwo.

Nie znali go. Nie chcieli go znać. A on nie chciał tego zmieniać, a tym bardziej poznawać ich.

Gdyby go poznali musieliby dowiedzieć się o tych tajemnicach, które znały tylko dwie osoby na świecie, a to już było o trzy za dużo. Gdyby go poznali, musieliby chcieć poznać Magnusa, nie Bane'a.

A co do poznawania ich... W całej szkole była tylko jedna osoba, którą Magnus chciał poznać. I stała teraz na drugim końcu korytarza, pogrążona w rozmowie ze swoją siostrą.

**XxXxX**

"Dlaczego on się na mnie patrzy"-pomyślał Alec, przegrywając w końcu walkę z wypływającym na twarz rumieńcem.

Faktycznie, odkąd opuścili klasę sztuki, Bane nie spuszczał z niego uważnego spojrzenia. Wodził wzrokiem za każdym jego krokiem, jakby ktoś połączył ich magnesami czy innym ustrojstwem uniemożliwiającym swobodne poruszanie się, bez uporczywego wzroku Magnusa Bane'a.

Brawo, Lightwood, plus pięć do uroku osobistego za porównania związane z magnetyzmem.

-...i właśnie dlatego, uważam, że powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

Alec zamrugał nieprzytomnie i spojrzał na siostrę. Stała naprzeciw niego, z rękami na biodrach i oczami mierzącymi go ponurym wzrokiem.

-Przepraszam, Izzy, coś mówiłaś?-zająknął się Alec

-Tak-odpowiedziała Isabelle chłodno.

-Przepraszam, Iz, ja...

-Zamyśliłeś się.-Izzy przewróciła oczami-Tak. Wiem. Nawet rozumiem.

-Co rozumiesz?-zapytał niepewnie Alec

-Myślałeś o Magnusie-powiedziała z uśmiechem-Zawsze masz taką minę, kiedy myślisz o Magnusie. Jakbyś myślał o nocy poślubnej.

-Ej!-zaprotestował chłopak-To wcale nie...

Isabelle zaczęła się śmiać z kolejnej potyczki brata i kolejnego rumieńca wypełzającego na jego policzki.

-Oh, nie złość się Alec, wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę-pociągnęła brata na ławkę, a kiedy usiedli zmusiła do spojrzenia sobie w oczy-Skąd się biorą tacy ludzie jak ty, braciszku?

-Co?-wydukał nieprzytomnie Alec, zdezorientowany tak samo pytaniem jak i gestem siostry a najbardziej wzrokiem Magnusa Bane'a, który palił jak żywy ogień.

-Skąd biorą się tacy ludzie jak ty.-ponowiła pytanie Izzy-Którzy myślą w taki sposób, którzy mają dusze aniołów. Znaczy zboczonych aniołów, ale nadal...

-Robią nas w fabryce żelek-powiedział Alec ze śmiertelną powagą.

Isabelle chyba przez chwilę nie załapała dowcipu, bo zamarła patrząc na brata, jakby zastanawiała się czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

-Żartuję-powiedział w końcu-A o co ci chodziło?

-O to, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Bane'em-powiedziała, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Co? Ale... ja... czemu...

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku. Wylosowałeś go. Możesz zapytać o ten prezent i zacząć...

Rumieniec Aleca powoli się pogłębiał.

-Nie Izzy-mruknął, mnąc nerwowo rękaw swetra-To bez sensu. Nie chcę próbować czegoś, co jest skazane na porażkę.

Izzy sapnęła z frustracją. Naprawdę powinna kupić Alecowi okulary. Naprawdę nie widział jak Bane na niego patrzył?

Czy on naprawdę tego nie widział?

Isabelle uniosła głowę, by upewnić się, że Magnus nadal patrzy na jej brata jakby go rozbierał. Przy przygaszonym świetle. W towarzystwie masy świec i satynowej pościeli.

Ale tego nie zobaczyła, ponieważ Magnus Bane, wraz z jego spojrzeniem, zniknęli.

**XxXxX**

"Dlaczego on się na mnie patrzy"-pomyślał Magnus, rzucając do tyłu mordercze spojrzenie, ale Ragnor nadal stał oparty o szafkę Cate, po drugiej stronie korytarza z głupawym uśmiechem, jak najbardziej żywy.-"Dupek, uwielbia jak przyjaciel się poniża"

Przy czym Magnus Bane który się poniżał i tak wyglądał lepiej niż wszyscy ludzie w czasie poczucia wyższości.

Ale i tak był wściekły.

Kto by pomyślał, że będzie kiedykolwiek zwrócić się z prośbą o pomoc do Jace'a Lightwooda.

Magnus podszedł do sporego tłumku, w którego centrum, najprawdopodobniej znajdował się poszukiwany. Całe stada dziewczyn i ławice chłopaków rozstąpiły się przez Magnusem jak Morze Czerwone i Bane mógł zobaczyć siedzącego na ławce, z kanapką w zębach, Jace'a.

Blondyn zmierzył go zaskoczonym wzrokiem i wszyscy na moment umilkli patrząc jak mierzą się spojrzeniami dwie armie testosteronu.

-Muszę z tobą pogadać-powiedział w końcu-Na osobności.

-Jeśli pytanie brzmi, pożyczysz mi pieniądze albo wyjdziesz za mnie, to w obu przypadkach odpowiedź brzmi "nie"-powiedział na wstępie Jace, ale, o dziwo, wstał i ruszył za Magnusem.

-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy-zaczął prosto z mostu Bane, zakładając ręce na piersi.

-A ze szczegółami?

-Wiesz, że Jocelyn wpadła na ten idiotyczny pomysł z prezentami w grupach artystycznych?-Jace pokiwał głową-Wylosowałem Aleca.

Jace zagwizdał przez zęby.

-I rozumiem, że mam ci pomóc wybrać mu prezent?

-A mówili, że jesteś idiotą.-Magnus mimo woli się uśmiechnął-Tak, dokładnie o to chodzi.

Jace podrapał się po głowie. U każdej normalnej osoby taki gest spowodowałby fryzurę przywodzącą na myśl siano po wybuchu bomby, ale u Jace'a nic to nie zmieniło.

-Dobra-powiedział-Pomogę ci.

Bane zamrugał zaskoczony.

-Serio?

-Serio, serio-blondyn uśmiechnął się jakby planował wyjątkowo krwawe zabójstwo-Gdzie, kiedy...

-Yhm...-zaczął niepewnie Magnus-Może od razu dzisiaj? Zostało niedużo czasu i...

-Jasne-powiedział Jace-Nie ma problemu.

I... uśmiechnął się. To było naprawdę niepokojące. Magnus zmierzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem

-Czemu jesteś taki...

-Jaki? Czarujący? Zabójczo inteligentny? Mega seksowny, ale niestety hetero?

-Nie. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć "niecodziennie nie dupkowato-debilny, a pomocny".

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Jace wybuchnął śmiechem. Śmiał się głośno, zaraźliwie i szczerze, przejmująco.

Kiedy patrzył na Jace'a Lightwooda który się śmiał, przemykała mu przez głowę absurdalna myśl. Że-może, kiedyś, gdyby świat zaatakowali kosmici, a on spożyłby wyjątkowo dużą ilość alkoholu-mógłby go polubić.

Uniósł wyczekująco brew, ale Jace ani myślał się opanować.

-Alec-powiedział w końcu prostując się. Magnus spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc-Jest odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie. Jace Lightwood mógł być dupkiem, ale naprawdę zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego brata.

-Tak-szepnął, nie bardzo wiedząc czy Jace go słyszy, ale mając to w sumie gdzieś-On jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania.

**XxXxX**

Padał śnieg. I to padał, jakby niebo robiło generalne trzepanie pościeli.

I jeśli faktycznie tak było, to na Aleca opadało właśnie to co anioły miały w poduszkach.

Szybkim ruchem otrzepał włosy z białego puchu, wzburzając przy tym kolejną śnieżycę.

Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i zerknął w okno na drugim piętrze.

Lampki na oknie mieszkania Fray'ów lśniły wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, podkreślając ręcznie wymalowanego na szybie renifera.

Alec mógł się założyć, że w środku pachniało piernikami i farbami, było ciepło, kolorowo i przytulnie.

I pewnie Alec był jedyną osobą na świecie, która bała się tam wejść.

Odetchnął głęboko kilkakrotnie i podszedł do drzwi. Nacisnął guzik domofonu, przy wypisanym śmiałym charakterem pisma nazwiska "Fray".

-Tak?-cichy głos Jocelyn, matki Clary i przy okazji jego nauczycielki sztuki przyprawił Aleca o dreszcze-Kto tam?

-Ykhm... Alec. Alec Lightwood.

-Alec!-Jocelyn wyraźnie się ucieszyła-Co ty tu robisz?

-Ja... -odchrząknął nerwowo-... Czy jest Clary?

-Tak. Wejdź.

Rozległo się piknięcie i drzwi się otworzyły.

Alec wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka.

To nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił, albo bał się Jocelyn. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była jedną z jego ulubionych nauczycielek, mimo, że bywała specyficzna. Chodziło o Clary.

Nigdy się za dobrze nie dogadywali. Potem zaczęli się bardzo mocno kłócić. A później, kiedy Clary zaczęła chodzić z Jace'em, zaczęli się jako tako znosić, ale i tak, byli w stosunku do siebie zdystansowani i nieufni.

Pokonał kolejne stopnie niemal biegiem, aż wyhamował przed otwartymi drzwiami, lądując nos w nos, z piegowatym nosem Clary.

-Alec-powiedziała, zaskoczona i bez entuzjazmu-Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopak poczuł rumieniec wypełzający zdradziecko na policzki.

-Chciałem cię prosić o pomoc-wymamrotał we własne buty

Clary uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

-Co?

-Chciałem cię prosić o pomoc-powtórzył nieco głośniej, podnosząc głowę i napotykając wzrok Clary, który wyrażał emocje, mogące być opisane jako " uczucie kiedy ktoś pierdzieli kompletnie od rzeczy, więc odczuwasz potrzebę zmierzenia mu gorączki, ale nie robisz tego, bo to niegrzeczne".

-Serio?

-Tak-Alec powoli zaczynał robić się zły. Kiedy był zły sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie i zazwyczaj był wtedy w stanie się wysłowić.

Clary stała przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc, a potem przesunęła się w drzwiach.

-Wejdź.

-Co?

-Wejdź. Przecież nie będziemy rozmawiać na progu.

Alec niepewnie przekroczył próg i niemal zachłysnął się zapachem świeżych pierników.

-Chodź.

Clary ruszyła przed siebie, prowadząc go do swojego pokoju.

Wyglądał jak pokój nastolatki z artystycznymi zainteresowaniami i miłością do książek. Był wypełniony szkicami, farbami, plakatami, tomami popularnych serii fantasy i kolekcjami mang.

Clary zrobiła kilka kroków i usiadła na łóżku, zamykając przy tym włączony komputer.

Alec zauważył, że na tle pulpitu miała zdjęcie Jace'a z imprezy Hallowenowej. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych myśli.

-O co chodzi?-spytała nieco wrogo, ale też z zaciekawieniem.

-Twoja mama przeprowadziła we wszystkich grupach artystycznych losowanie prezentów świątecznych-powiedział na jednym wydechu. Clary kiwnęła potakująco głową.-Wylosowałem Magnusa. Bane'a.-dodał po chwili, nie za bardzo wiedząc czy dlatego, że nie był pewien czy Clary zrozumiała o którego Magnusa mu chodzi, czy dlatego, że brzmiało to tak, jakby on i Magnus byli blisko.

-I chcesz, żebym pomogła ci znaleźć dla niego prezent-stwierdziła Clary z uśmiechem. Tak. Z uśmiechem.

-No... tak-potwierdził Alec, gapiąc się w swoje buty.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna zachichotała.

-Z czego się śmiejesz?-burknął

-Czemu poprosiłeś akurat mnie?-zapytała, przechylając głowę w prawo. Jej oczy błyszczały jak lampki choinkowe.

Alec przełknął ślinę.

-Bo jesteś bliskim znajomym Magnusa Bane'a z którym najlepiej się dogaduję-powiedział.

Clary parsknęła śmiechem.

-Co tym razem?-warknął wrogo Alec

-Nic-wymamrotała pomiędzy napadami śmiechu-Po prostu jeśli ze mną się "najlepiej dogadujesz", to aż się boję jak się dogadujesz z innymi.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem i też się nieśmiało uśmiechnął.

A potem nagle, tak samo jak Clary, wybuchnął naprawdę głośnym, serdecznym śmiechem.

Kiedy się uspokoili, Alec spojrzał na Clary niepewnie.

-To pomożesz mi?-wymamrotał.

-Jasne, że tak-dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie z łóżka-Przecież nie mogę cię zmuszać, do kontaktu ze znajomymi Magnusa, z którymi dogadujesz się gorzej ode mnie, prawda?

**XxXxX**

Padał śnieg. Magnus nigdy nie rozumiał jaka była logika w tym, żeby sztuczny śnieg padał wewnątrz centrum handlowego, by ludzie "poczuli ducha świąt" jeśli nie czuli go przez wyprzedaże i przebranych Świętych Mikołajów siedzących co dwie alejki.

Ale chyba jemu jedynemu to przeszkadzało.

Minęła go trzymająca się za ręce para, objuczona zakupami. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, łapiąc w ręce sztuczny płatek. Spojrzała na chłopaka, a potem oboje dmuchnęli na niego i mała gwiazdka poleciała w-tak się złożyło-kierunku Magnusa.

Bane uśmiechnął się smutno. Co było najgorsze, mógł sobie bez problemu wyobrazić siebie i Aleca na miejscu tej pary. Robiących świąteczne zakupy. Roześmianych. Zakochanych.

Westchnął ciężko, żałośnie świadomy jak bardzo jego marzenia były niemożliwe do spełnienia.

Oparł się o fontannę, która na czas świąt połyskiwała brokatem i z tej pozycji obserwował wejście, czekając na Jace'a.

Był wdzięczny Lightwoodowi, że zgodził mu się pomóc. Nie zadawał niezręcznych pytań, czemu tak strasznie przejmuje się tym prezentem, co było dodatkowym plusem.

I jednak dało się z nim jakoś żyć.

Do dupy, ale dało.

Jednak zamiast Jace'a w drzwiach wejściowych pojawiła się jego dziewczyna.

Ciągnąc za rękę Aleca Lightwooda.

Magnus niemal odruchowo sięgnął do włosów i poprawił je ruchem ręki, a zaraz potem mentalnie się spoliczkował.

"I na cholerę ci to, debilu?"

Ale Clary go zobaczyła. I jeszcze zaczęła do niego machać.

Bane, chcąc nie chcąc, odwzajemnił gest i po chwili ruda dziewczyna przedzierała się do niego przez tłum ciągnąc za sobą Aleca.

-Cześć-powiedziała wesoło

-Hej-odpowiedział-Cześć, Alec.

-Hej-odparł chłopak, czerwieniąc się po cebulki włosów.

Wyglądał tak samo uroczo jak zwykle. Co w ogóle nie powinno być ani możliwe, ani legalne. A już zwłaszcza jedno i drugie.

-Co ty tutaj robisz?-zapytała Clary, opierając się nonszalancko o krawędź fontanny.

Magnus prychnął.

-Pytasz mnie, co robię w centrum handlowym? Mnie?-zapytał unosząc brwi

Clary się uśmiechnęła i-ku zaskoczeniu Magnusa-to samo zrobił Alec.

Może od momentu kiedy go poznał minęły trzy lata, ale jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego jak działał na niego ten uśmiech. A działał. Bardzo.

Odbierał władzę w nogach, zatrzymywał serce, plątał myśli i uniemożliwiał sformułowanie składnego zdania. A raczej uniemożliwiałby, gdyby Magnus po prostu nie był niesamowitym i wspaniałym sobą.

-Pytanie brzmi co tu robisz sam-powiedział Alec.

Bane przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka. Alec w jednej chwili spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się.

Magnus wiedział co myślał. Że na kogoś czekał. Że się z kimś umówił.

Jak bardzo chciał go teraz przytulić, pocałować i powiedzieć, ze nie ma nikogo z kim chciałby się umówić, bo w jego sercu rozpanoszył się jak jedyny prawowity król on, z tymi smutnymi oczami i słodkim uśmiechem.

Ale nie mógł. Alec nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nie kiedy Magnus wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie.

-Tak się składa, ze na kogoś czekam-powiedział i Alec jakby przygasł. "Gdyby tylko wiedział na kogo i po co!"-Pytanie brzmi co dwójka antyspołecznych nerdów robi w centrum handlowym.

Clary zachichotała, ale spojrzała na niego z wrogością z sporej spartańskiej armii przed bitwą.

-Nie jestem nerdem.

-Tak, tak... A ja nie jestem psychopatą. Wolę określenie wyselekcjonowany socjopata.

-Geek.

Wypowiedzieli te zdania niemal równocześnie, co musiało być zabawne, ale Alec wyłapał chyba tylko zdanie Magnusa.

-Sherlock?

-Sherlock.-odpowiedział Bane posyłając mu zażenowany uśmiech. Zażenowany! Do jasnej cholery on nie bywał zażenowany. Nigdy!

A potem nagle Alec się roześmiał. A jego śmiech poniósł się po głowie Magnusa jak dźwięk srebrnych dzwonków u sań Świętego Mikołaja wiozącego mu wymarzony prezent.

**XxXxX**

Kręciło mu się w głowie, jak zawsze, kiedy Magnus był w pobliżu. Alec nie wiedział jak to się działo, ale tak było. Jakby grawitacja działała nagle niesamowicie silnie, zmuszając go, żeby upadł.

W ramiona Magnusa.

Tak, Lightwood, w marzeniach.-zakpił sam z siebie, rzucając Clary poganiające spojrzenie. Powinni iść szukać prezentu, a nie rozmawiać z osobą której mieli ten prezent kupić.

Jakkolwiek było to miłe, a każda minuta rozmowy z Magnusem równała się dla Aleca minucie w raju.

I wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, ale ten "raj" strasznie go stresował.

Każde spojrzenie na Bane'a i każde jego zerknięcie w jego kierunku. Każde nieopaczne otarcie się o niego ramieniem, każdy posłany mu uśmiech, każdy moment, w którym wypowiadał jego imię.

Alec był w stanie w dniu dzisiejszym zejść na atak serca, jeśli nie miało w planach przestać tak gwałtownie reagować na każdą drobną rzecz.

-Magnus, co byś chciał na święta?-spytała nagle Clary, kiedy mijali księgarnię. Szli napić się kawy, bo Clary uznała, że grzechem jest przegapić świąteczną kawę ze spotkanym przypadkiem przyjacielem.

Magnus co prawda najpierw nerwowo się rozejrzał, zaczął coś niemrawo tłumaczyć, ale w końcu i tak uległ. Tylko wysłał do kogoś ukradkiem SMS'a, a kiedy odpowiedzieć przyszła miał minę, jakby chciał rzucić telefonem o ścianę.

-Co?-spytał Magnus, przenosząc na nią spojrzenie. Nie wyglądał, jakby dokładnie jej słuchał.

-Co chcesz na Boże Narodzenie?-powtórzyła pytanie Clary.

-Skarpetki-odparł Magnus, uśmiechając się

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

-A tak serio.

-Serio chcę skarpetki. Nie mam żadnych, wszystkie mi się podarły. Każdy kupi mi płyty, ciuchy, książki czy Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co innego a skapetek jak nie mam tak mieć nie będę.

Clary uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, a potem posłała Alecowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i ostrożnie zadała pytanie:

-A jeśli ktoś chciałby sprawić ci naprawdę dużą radość?-spytała-Niesamowitą uciechę i niespodziankę. To co by to było?

Magnus najwyraźniej na chwilę się zamyślił. Jego oczy zwęziły się w wyrazie skupienia i dopiero po chili się odezwał.

-Coś w stylu "wymarzonego prezentu"?-upewnił się, a kiedy Clary kiwnęła głową, on uśmiechnął się łagodnie i-ku zaskoczeniu i zażenowaniu Aleca-spojrzał na niego. Prościuteńko na niego, tak, że złociste oczy wodził przez moment po jego twarzy aż w końcu napotkały jego spojrzenie-i wtedy uśmiech Bane'a stał się jeszcze bardziej smętny-Jest coś takiego.

-Co?-zapytała odruchowo Clary.

-Nie stać cię-odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z Aleca, a chłopak czuł jak rumieni się coraz silniej-Nikogo nie stać.

-Czasami marzenia się spełniają-powiedział cicho Alec, a Bane przymknął oczy jak kot, którego się głaszcze-Zwłaszcza w Święta.

-Może masz rację, kochanie-odpowiedział Magnus i Alec poczuł, że jego policzki przybierają odcień stroju Świętego Mikołaja. Cholerne rumieńce!

-Mam rację-powiedział cicho, starając się zignorować gorąco bijące z jego policzków-Zawsze mam.

Bane ku jego zaskoczeniu wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Jesteś słodki-powiedział nagle ni z tego ni z owego, powodując, że Alec jednak nie dał rady wygrać z rumieńcem.-Wchodźcie-dodał, bo właśnie dotarli pod drzwi kawiarni.

Alec przepuścił Clary w drzwiach i, kiedy był pewien, że Magnus wejdzie pierwszy, chłopak przytrzymał mu drzwi i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem przywodzącym na myśl pomarańcze z goździkami.

Słodkie, ciepłe, orzeźwiające i... pyszne.

Alec uwielbiał pomarańcze z goździkami niemal na równi z oczami Magnusa Bane'a.

Zarumienił się i wsunął do środka, a Bane za nim.

I, czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy naprawdę w pewnym momencie Magnus położył mu ręce na biodrach?

Odwrócił się, by się upewnić, ale Magnus już szedł w kompletnie innym kierunku szukając wzrokiem Clary.

Dziewczyna siedziała w kącie, tuz przy choince, rozmawiając z kelnerką. Gdy się zbliżyli, dziewczyna obrzuciła ich ciekawskim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła zachęcająco.

-Czego się panowie napiją?-zapytała uprzejmie

-Latte-odparł szybko Magnus, niemal nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Dziewczynie było wyraźnie przykro.

Nic dziwnego. Każdy by chciał, żeby Magnus Bane zwrócił na niego uwagę.

-Czekolady z chili-wymamrotał Alec, tak cicho, że nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna go usłyszała.

Tamta kiwnęła głową i odeszła, tymczasem Magnus, odsunął się na kanapie, robiąc Alekowi miejsce obok siebie.

Chłopak poczuł jak uszy mu różowieją, ale usiadł obok Bane'a.

Za blisko. Czuł ciepło bijące od jego nogi.

Za blisko. Zapach Magnusa, odurzająca mieszanka sandałowca, wanilii i dymu docierał do niego tak wyraźnie, że miał tylko ochotę oprzeć się o jego ramię i wdychać ten zapach bez końca.

Za blisko. Kiedy się odwrócił, zderzył się z nim nos w nos.

-Lubisz czekoladę z chili?-zapytał Magnus, nie oddalając się ani o milimetr.

Alec przełknął ślinę.

-Tak-wyszeptał-A ty nie?

-Nigdy nie piłem-przyznał Bane, lustrując tymi niesamowitymi oczami jego twarz-Dużo straciłem?

-Tak...-powiedział cicho-Jest... pyszna.

-Oh, jest mnóstwo dużo pyszniejszych rzeczy, tak sądzę-szeptał Bane, nachylając się tak bardzo, że następne słowa wypowiedział niemal w wargi Aleca-Jedną widzę przed so..

-Nie, nie przerywajcie sobie, skąd-powiedziała Clary, na co obaj-sparaliżowany, czerwony na twarzy Alec i Magnus z miną wytrawnego uwodziciela-odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

Dziewczyna siedziała, zaciskając dłonie na blacie stołu tak mocno, że knykcie jej pobielały, z policzkami pięknie komponującymi się barwą z jej włosami.

-Przepraszam-powiedział Magnus z czarującym uśmiechem-O czym to mówiliśmy?

Zaczął rozmowę z Clary. Za szybko.

Alec nadal nie potrafił uspokoić bijącego serca, ani pozbyć się chwilowego wrażenia, że Magnus Bane z nim flirtował.

To nie było możliwe.

A nawet jeśli... To przecież Magnus flirtował ze wszystkimi, prawda? I każdego był w stanie kilkoma słowami doprowadzić do...

Alec przełknął ślinę i spłonął rumieńcem.

No cóż... Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się przeskoczyć.

-Twoja czekolada-z rozmyślań wyrwała Aleca kelnerka. Wziął swój kubek, podziękował i z ulgą upił łyk gorącego, ciemnego, słodko-ostrego napoju.

Picie uwolniło go od konieczności odzywania się.

Tymczasem Clary i Magnus pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

Alec oparł się na łokciu i z tej pozycji obserwował Magnusa.

Obserwował, jak jego brwi unoszą się i marszczą, w reakcji na słowa Clary, jak unosi dłonie, gestykulując na podkreślenie swoich słów, jak jego wargi poruszają się w hipnotyzujący sposób, kiedy wypowiadał:

-Alec...

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

-Słucham?

-Pytałem, czy możesz mnie wypuścić-powiedział Magnus, patrząc na niego dziwnie-Muszę już iść.

-Oh...-zmieszał się Alec-Tak, jasne.

Wstał, przepuścił Magnusa i wrócił na miejsce, patrząc jak Bane zakłada szalik.

Wiązał go w inny sposób niż Alec, który po prostu okręcał kawałek wełnianego materiału dookoła szyi. Magnus wiązał węzeł, który sam w sobie był artystyczny i niesamowity.

Alec podziwiał, jak szczupłe dłonie Bane'a wiążą szalik na jego szyi, zakładają płaszcz, wyrównują poły i materiał przy szyi.

A potem przeniósł wzrok na twarz Magnusa.

Chłopak patrzył prosto na niego, a w zielonkawych oczach widać było po części radość, po części smutek, a po części-chyba największej-wahanie.

Aż w końcu wyjął z kieszeni kartkę, zabrał z półki długopis i kilkoma ruchami dłoni napisał coś na niej, po czym, złożywszy na pół, podał Clary.

-Co to?-zapytała dziewczyna

-Mój wymarzony prezent-powiedział Bane, a potem, znów przenosząc wzrok na Aleca, uśmiechnął się krzywo-A raczej substytut mojego wymarzonego prezentu. Papa.

-Cześć-rzuciła nieobecnie Clary, patrząc na kartkę.

Alec pochylił się nad stołem.

-Co napisał?

-Link-dziewczyna podała mu kartkę-najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie tu szliśmy. Zamówisz przez Internet.

Alec zaczerwienił się i schował kartkę do kieszeni.

-Wcale nie szliśmy tu niepotrzebnie-powiedział cicho-I dziękuję-dodał

-Dziękujesz?

-Tak-potwierdził-Że ze mną poszłaś. To było miłe.

-Są Święta-powiedziała-Czas wybaczania i odpuszczania win.

-I prezentów-powiedział Alec, wstając-Dasz sobie jeden dać?

-Prezent?-zdziwiła się dziewczyna, a potem zaczerwieniła, na widok ręki Aleca, wyciągniętej do niej w oczekiwaniu.

-Tak-Alec się uśmiechnął-Zawsze chciałaś narysować kogoś karmiącego kaczki w Central Parku, prawda?

Clary się uśmiechnęła.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Jace mi powiedział. Nie mogłaś narysować jego, bo panicznie się ich boi, ale możesz narysować mnie-uśmiechnął się, potrząsając ręką.

-Wiesz, nie jestem pewna, czy w grudniu w Central Parku są kaczki-powiedziała, ale ujęła rękę Aleca.

Jej dłoń była mała, ciepła i-o dziwo-przyjazna. Alec poczuł, że może jednak jest jeszcze z nią w stanie żyć..

-A ja jestem pewien, że wyobraźnia nie ma granic.

**XxXxX**

Kręciło mu się w głowie, na co wpływ mogło mieć:

a)upojenie trwającą ostatnie pół godziny bliskością Aleca Lightwooda

b)zmęczenie i głód

c)bycie ciągniętym po korytarzu przez nieczułego, mającego gdzieś jego uczucia Jace'a Lightwooda

d)wszystkie z wymienionych

Magnus mógł stanąć na moment dopiero pod księgarnią na trzecim piętrze i wreszcie wyrwać swoje ramię z mocnego uścisku Jace'a.

Rozmasowując obolałą rękę, Bane obrzucił blondyna nieufnym spojrzeniem.

-Księgarnia?

-Alec lubi książki-odparł Jace-Kup mu coś.

-Coś?-zdumiał się Magnus-Obojętnie?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Wisi ci to przecież, nie?

-Co?-ton Magnusa ledwo zauważalnie się podniósł-Co to ma znaczyć?

Jace wzruszył ramionami.

-Ty to Bane. Koleś błyskotka, który wszystko zbywa dowcipami. To jasne, że nic nie będziesz traktować poważnie, a zwłaszcza takiego zwykłego, cichego kujona...

W jednej chwili się zamknął, bo Magnus przygwoździł go do ściany, warcząc wrogo:

-Nie waż się tak mówić!

Poczuł jak Jace przełyka nerwowo ślinę i powtórzył:

-Nie waż się tak mówić. Nie waż się nigdy mówić, że lekceważę Aleca. Możesz mówić co chcesz o mnie, o tym jak się zachowuję, co mówię i robię, ja postępuję, ale nigdy nawet nie sugeruj, ze nie traktuję poważnie Aleca, bo...

Ku jego zgorszeniu, Jace wybuchnął śmiechem.

Ta go tym zaskoczył, że Bane puściwszy go odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, ale chłopak nadal się śmiał.

-Coś cię bawi, Lightwood?-warknął

Al Jace nadal się śmiał.

W końcu, kiedy już sie jako tako uspokoił, przeniósł, nadal rozbawione spojrzenie na Bane'a i powiedział:

-Ty.

Brwi Magnusa powędrowały do góry.

-Zapytałbym "ja?", ale byłoby to banalne i głupkowate, więc nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu, a jedynie pytająco uniosę brwi.

Uniósł.

-Bawi mnie to, że się zakochałeś w moim bracie-powiedział z uśmieszkiem Jace, a Magnus zbaraniał.

-Co?

-Powiedziałem, że nie to bawi. Bo wiesz, superniesamowity Magnus Bane zakochał się w Alecu Lightwoodzie, który stapia się z otoczeniem? To słodkie, ale takie banalne, jak z taniego serialu dla młodzieży...

-Nie o to mi chodzi-przerwał mu wrogo Bane-Skąd wiedziałeś?

Jace znowu się roześmiał:

-Nie jesteś wcale tai trudny do rozgryzienia. Jakoś za bardzo się przejmujesz kupnem prezentu dla kompletnie obcego chłopaka. Za dużo temu poświęcasz nerwów, czasu i uwagi. No i... gdybym powiedział coś o lekceważeniu odnośnie kogokolwiek, rzuciłbyś jakąś złośliwą uwagę i jeszcze do tego pewnie byś potwierdził. Nie zacząłbyś protestować z miną "zabiję cię jak tylko znajdę siekierę"

Bane patrzył na niego jak na debila.

Którym zresztą był.

Spojrzenia Magnusa były zawsze adekwatne do sytuacji.

-To co mam mu kupić?-zapytał w końcu bezradnie.

Wzrok Jace'a złagodniał. Wziął Bane pod ramię i zaciągnął do sklepu, nic nie mówiąc.

-No-pogonił go Magnus-Co Alec by chciał?

-To niewłaściwe pytanie-powiedział z uśmieszkiem-Właściwe pytanie, to, co Alec chciałby od ciebie.

Magnus zatrzymał się na moment.

-Co?

Jace stanął przed nim, torując mu przejście między alejkami z poradnikami.

-Podoba ci się Alec, prawda?-zapytał, mierząc go markowym wzrokiem "oddanego, lojalnego i opiekuńczego brata, który, jeśli skrzywdzisz Aleca wykastruje cię, a potem nakarmi tym co wyciął".

Magnusowi najpierw zrobiło się niedobrze, a potem poczuł niespodziewane drgnięcie w sercu, na myśl, że Alec ma kogoś kto go kocha.

-Tak-odpowiedział z prostotą Bane i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Jace niemal podskoczył z radości.

-Cudnie! Izzy będzie zachwycona!

Magnus uniósł brwi.

-Izzy wie?

Jace umilkł i się zmieszał.

-Nie... znaczy... Nieważne-powiedział szybko odwracając wzrok i udając, że bardzo zainteresował go poradnik "Jak wyrobić mięśnie w dwa tygodnie", jeśli rzecz jasna coś miał niewyrobione.

Tymczasem Bane dokonał w umyśle szybkiej analizy.

Zmieszane spojrzenia Aleca. Jego rumieńce, za każdym razem kiedy go dotknął. To, że Isabelle "będzie zachwycona". Łatwość z jaką Jace okazał mu pomoc.

Czy to było możliwe, że Alec go...

-Chodź, Bane-Jace znowu pociągnął go za rękę i prowadził jakiś czas, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed półką z literaturą erotyczną.

-Nie mam zamiaru spowodować jego ataku serca-powiedział Magnus.

Jace zacmokał karcąco.

-Byłby zachwycony.

-Jesteś idiotą-stwierdził Bane, przelatując wzrokiem po okładkach.-Jak przyjdzie czas, zaserwuję światu taką gejowską wersję "Pięćdziesięciu twarzy Grey'a", że przysięgam, wszystkim w pięty pójdzie.

-Masz zamiar gwałcić mojego brata przypiętego do krzyża?-zapytał Jace

-Eee...nie... nie jestem heretykiem. Nie aż takim-powiedział Magnus, mrużąc oczy jak kot-Co mam mu kupić? Tak na poważnie?

Jace się zamyślił.

-Kup mu książkę od serca.-powiedział w końcu

-Co masz na myśli?

-Książkę od serca. Jakąś, którą chciałbyś żeby kojarzyła mu się z tobą. Słodką. Jedyną w swoim rodzaju.

Magnus zawahał się na moment.

-Mogę mu kupić... Swoją ulubioną?

-Chcesz go poderwać na sentymentalne bzdety?

-Uważasz, że moja ulubiona książka to sentymentalne bzdety?

-Jestem tego pewny.

Bane ledwo dostrzegalnie się uśmiechnął. Może kiedyś Jace będzie mógł znaleźć się na tym samym poziomie sarkazmu i ciśnięcia z czarującym uśmiechem.

Ale to kiedyś. I tylko może.

-Spodoba mu się-ruszył przed siebie-Jestem pewien, że mu się spodoba.

Szedł tak szybko, że Jace musiał niemal biec, żeby za nim nadążyć.

-Nie mógłbyś spróbować jakiegoś klasycznego tekstu na podryw?-spytał Jace, dysząc.

-Sądzę, że Alec nie jest na tyle łatwy, żeby się nabrać na tanie sztuczki-powiedział Magnus, bawiąc się nerwowo zamkiem przy kurtce. Tak. Nerwowo.

To, żeby się tak zachowywał, było prawie niemożliwe. Ale tylko prawie.

A to co było prawie niemożliwe Lightwoodowie pokonywali bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Kiedy było bez prawie, kończyło się na nagłej potrzebie dużej dawki kawy.

-To mógłbyś wymyślić coś oryginalnego. W klimacie świąt. Na przykład: Gdybyś był żłóbkiem, chciałbym być siankiem, żeby być w tobie.-widząc wzrok Bane'a, Jace się zmieszał-Zbyt jednoznaczne, co?

-Nie. Zbyt idiotyczne.

**XxXxX**

-Alec...-czyjś głos wyrwał go z zadumy tak gwałtownie, że chłopak aż podskoczył.

-Tak?-odwrócił się gwałtownie, przerażony i niemal zderzył się z Jocelyn.

Pani Fray uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco.

-Nie denerwuj się tak-uśmiechnęła się-są Święta.

Alec zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale mimo wszystko pozwolił ramionom si nieco rozluźnić.

Jocelyn podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Usiądź.

Ten głos swoją mocą posadził go na krześle. Oparł się łokciami o stół i westchnął głęboko.

-Co się stało?-zapytała pani Fray, siadając obok niego.

-Hm?-Alec przeniósł na nią pytające spojrzenie.

-Zwykle się nie denerwujesz-powiedziała-Zazwyczaj, jesteś oazą spokoju. Co się stało?

-Nie mam prezentu-wymamrotał zawstydzony chłopak-Nie dowieźli go. Mieli, a nie zrobili tego... To...

Jocelyn uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Nie martw się. Jestem pewna, że Magnus zrozumie.

-Skąd pani...-zaczął Alec, ale Jocelyn łagodnie mu przerwała.

-Rozmawiałam z Clary. W sumie, o tym chciałam z tobą pomówić.

-O Clary?-zdziwił się Alec

-Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że właśnie ją poprosiłeś o pomoc. I, że poszedłeś z nią do parku.-powiedziała-Kiedy wróciła nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać.

Alec zamrugał nic nie rozumiejąc. Clary cieszyła się bo spędziła czas z nim?

-Ale przecież... Ona mnie nie znosi-zaprotestował słabo.

Jocelyn parsknęła śmiechem.

-Wybacz-powiedziała, z trudem się opanowując-Znam moją córkę, Alec. Wiem, kiedy kogoś nie lubi. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie... Nigdy nie myślała o tobie z wrogością. Nawet kiedy dawałeś jej powody. Ona tylko zastanawiała się co robiła nie tak, ze jej nie lubiłeś, że nie chciałeś z nią przebywać. Doszukiwała się winy w sobie. Potem dowiedziała się dlaczego ty nie możesz znieść jej towarzystwa i...

-Zaraz-przerwał jej Alec-Clary mnie lubi? Mimo tego wszystkiego co jej powiedziałem i zrobiłem?

Jocelyn skinęła głową.

-Ona wie, że byłeś po prostu zazdrosny o Jace'a, że bałeś się, że odbierze ci przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że postąpiła źle, grożąc ci wyjawieniem...

Alec spłonął rumieńcem i wtedy Jocelyn umilkła.

-Przepraszam-wymamrotała-Nie powinnam...

-Nie...-Alec potarł nerwowo dłonie-Nie sądziłem, ze pani wie.

-Znam swoich uczniów, Alec.-znowu się uśmiechnęła-W każdym razie Clary jest szczęśliwa, że je zaufałeś w kwestii Magnusa.-zmrużyła porozumiewawczo oko

-Co pani...-zaczął Alec, cały czerwony, ale Jocelyn tylko się uśmiechnęła.

-Już mówiłam. Znam swoich uczniów. A teraz lepiej was zostawię-powiedziała, wstała i odeszła.

Alec miał zamiar zapytać kto był drugą częścią wspomnianych "was", ale po chwili ta druga część sama odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

-Hej.

Odwrócił się i podziękował w duchu, że już siedział, bo gdyby było inaczej, chyba by się przewrócił.

Z uśmiechem na ustach i paczkę w dłoniach patrzył na niego Magnus Bane.

-O... Ma.. Magnus..-wyjąkał Alec-Cześć.

-Cześć-Bane usiadł na stole, tak, ze jego biodro znajdowało się na wysokości linii wzroku Aleca.

Bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł. Coś mu po prostu nie pozwalało.

-Czego chcesz?-zapytał Alec i momentalnie zganił się w myślach. Brzmiał, jakby miał jakieś pretensje.

Ale Magnus tylko się roześmiał.

-Przyniosłem ci prezent-podał Alecowi paczkę

Chłopak wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę w szoku.

-Robiłeś mi prezent świąteczny?-zdumiał się, a Magnus pokiwał głową-Dlatego poszedłeś wtedy, w centrum?-kolejne kiwnięcie-Spotkałeś się z Jace'em?-kolejne-Dlaczego tak się starałeś?

-Chciałem, żeby ten prezent ci się spodobał-przyznał nieśmiało Bane i Alecowi zdawało się nawet, ze widzi niewyraźny ślad rumieńca na jego policzkach-Mam nadzieję, że się udało.

Alec nic nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal siedział bez ruchu, z paczką w dłoniach, gapiąc się na Magnusa.

-Nie otworzysz?-spytał cicho Bane i Alec zamrugał gwałtownie, na widok smutku malującego się na jego twarzy.

Westchnął ciężko i odstawił prezent na stół.

-Nie mogę-wyznał.

-Czemu?-Bane wyglądał na zawiedzionego

-Nie zasługuję na niego-mruknął Alec-Ja... Nie mam twojego. Nie przywieźli go. Miał być na dzisiaj, ale... Nie...To nic nie usprawiedliwia. Nie mam go. Przepraszam.

Zwiesił wzrok jeszcze niżej.

-Ale przyniosę ci go! Nie wiem jak, ale przyniosę! Obiecuję i...

W tym momencie urwał, bo usłyszał cichy śmiech Bane'a.

Wiedział, ze gdyby uniósł wzrok, zobaczyłby go odchylającego głowę do tłu, błyszczące oczy i wesoły uśmiech kogoś kogo coś szczerze rozbawiło, a jest na tyle pewien świata, ze ma odwagę się śmiać.

Ale nie podniósł wzroku.

Po pierwsze, dlatego, że nadal miał wyrzuty sumienia.

Po drugie, nie miałby odwagi spojrzeć na Mzgnusa. Nie, kiedy wyglądał tak pięknie i na tak bardzo pełnego wolności.

-Czemu tak się tym przejmujesz?-zapytał ciepło Bane

-Bo ty bardzo to chciałeś i...-mamrotał, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, kiedy nagle Magnus, delikatnie dotknął jego policzka.

Alec zadrżał. Dotyk Magnusa, świadomy, zamierzony dotyk i to ten jego rodzaj, sprawiał, że Alec nie mógł kontrolować przyspieszonego bicia serca.

-Nie chciałem. Powiedziałem że to tylko substytut mojego wymarzonego prezentu.

-A co nim jest?

-A jak myślisz?-spytał ciepło.

Niepewnie podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

I wtedy Bane, zupełnie nagle chwycił go za rękę i-przepychając się między wszystkimi-wyciągnął na korytarz.

-Co robisz?-mruknął Alec, usiłując się wyrwać, ale Magnus go nie puszczał. Tylko pogłaskał wierzch jego dłoni a potem uniósł do ust i pocałował. I Alec poczuł, jak jego serce pobija właśnie rekord Guinessa.

-Perfidnie wykorzystuję pewne tradycje świąteczne do mojego niecnego planu-powiedział Magnus i uśmiechnął się, tym rodzajem uśmiechu, który sprawiał, ze Alec zaczynał chcieć uciekać.

Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo Magnus ruszył w dół po schodach, szybko, na złamanie karku.

A Alec biegł za nim, nie mając pojęcia gdzie Bane go ciągnie. I prawdę mówiąc, nie miało to znaczenia. Miało znaczenie tylko to, że trzymał go za rękę i nie miał zamiaru jej puszczać.

W końcu Magnus zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Alec na niego wpadł. Zaczął mamrotać jakieś przeprosiny, ale Bane tylko przyciągnął go do siebie. Bardzo, bardzo blisko.

I wtedy Alec uniósł głowę i sobie przypomniał.

Przypomniał sobie, że cały sufit hallu głównego w którym się obecnie znajdowali, był poobwieszany jemiołą.

**XxXxX**

-Magnus...-niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem i Magnus przez chwilę pomyślał, ze się pomylił. Że jednak źle odczytał zachowanie Aleca, że chłopak wcale go nie lubi, a to wszystko tylko mu się zdawało, było jedynie wytworem wyobraźni zakochanego idioty.

-Co?-zapytał.

I stracił wszelkie wątpliwości, kiedy Alec przeniósł wzrok z sufitu na niego. Patrzył przez moment na jego usta, sam zagryzł wargi a potem spuścił wzrok i Bane poczuł niespodziewaną radość.

Jednak miał rację!

-W święta mówi się prawdę-zaczął Bane-To pora zwierzeń i wyznań. Nawet zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem. Więc może i ja powiem.

Alec patrzył na niego z promieniującą z oczu niepewnością.

-Pewnie nie powiedziałbym ci tego nigdy i zabrałbym tą pogiętą tajemnicę do grobu, ale jednak ci powiem.

Trzy lata temu, przyszedłem na pierwszą lekcję w liceum. Nie denerwowałem się, nie jestem typem kogoś kto stresuje się nowym miejscem. Ale zapamiętałem tą lekcję na zawsze.

To była sztuka. Pięć minut po dzwonku, poczochrany i mokry wparował na lekcję chłopak. Najpiękniejszy chłopak jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Zaczął się tłumaczyć i szukać miejsca, aż w końcu znalazł jakieś. Na tyłach. Pod ścianą.

Widział, jak Alec rysuje w wyobraźni plan ich klasy do sztuki i powoli dociera do niego, że chłopakiem, który spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję i który do dzisiaj siadział pod ścianą był...

-To byłeś ty.-powiedział-I tak samo, jak przez trzy lata ty nie zmieniłeś miejsca tak ja, nie potrafiłem wyzbyć się dziwacznego uczucia, które zaiskrzyło, kiedy wszedłeś do sali.

I pewnie nigdy bym ci tego nie powiedział, gdyby nie to co wydarzyło się w centrum. Rumienisz się za każdym razem gdy cię dotknę, a gdy powiem coś do ciebie, rumienisz się jeszcze bardziej. A jak powiem twoje imię, to jest już w ogóle masakra. Co prawda jesteś wtedy niesamowicie uroczy... Ale i tak, to jest jakiś powód, co nie?

Alec stał jak zamurowany, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko rozwartymi niebieskimi oczami. Wyglądał jak anioł patrzący na Boga. Piękny, cudowny, zachwycony czymś co widział.

I Magnus uświadomił sobie, że tym czymś był on.

-Więc.. No...-przeczesał nerwowo włosy-To było wykorzystanie pierwszego zwyczaju do mojego niecnego planu. Dalsza część...

-Pocałunek pod jemiołą?-zapytał nieśmiało Alec, podnosząc na niego zakłopotane, lśniące jak gwiazdy spojrzenie.

-Co?-Magnus był tak zaskoczony swoją reakcją na słowo "pocałunek" wychodzące z ust Aleca, że nie za bardzo wiedział co zrobić.

-Zaciągnąłeś mnie pod jemiołę-powiedział cicho Alec-Więc pomyślałem, że...

-No tak-przyznał po chwili Magnus-W sumie jest to pewien pomysł. Ale ja właśnie tak jakby wyspowiadałem się ze swoich najbardziej skrytych pragnień, więc...

Urwał, kiedy poczuł miękkie usta Aleca na swoich wargach.

To był ułamek sekundy, ułamek sekundy trwający pocałunek anioła.

Magnus był w takim szoku, że przez chwilę nawet się nie poruszył.

To jednak wystarczyło Alecowi, żeby odsunąć się z zażenowaną miną.

-Przepraszam-wymamrotał niepewnie, obciągając nerwowo sweter-Ja... Nie wiem co sobie wyobrażałem.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, obrzucając cały hall wystraszonym spojrzeniem.

-Nikogo tu nie ma-uspokoił go Magnus, biorąc go za rękę-Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś czuć się źle, gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył i...

-Nie o to chodzi-mruknął Alec-To... to nie jest żart, prawda?

-Żart?

-Ani zakład. Ani nic takiego-oczy Aleca były wielkie i przerażone-Proszę, powiedz, że tak nie jest.

-Alec...

-Zawsze tak mówili-szepnął chłopak, zaciskając kurczowo ręce na jego dłoni-Że nie można cię brać na poważnie. Że nigdy nie mówisz serio. Że wszystko traktujesz jak zabawę. Nie wierzyłem w to. Wierzyłem... Wierzyłem, że jesteś trochę taki jak ja. Że jesteś w środku inny niż pokazujesz to wszystkim. Że zachowujesz się arogancko, żeby odwrócić uwagę od tego jak mocno wszystko przezywasz... I, że naprawdę chcesz poczytać w szkole te książki co ze sobą nosisz. Ja...

-Alec..-Magnus nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć, ale chłopak nie dał mu nawet możliwości, żeby się zastanowił

-I... wiem, że cię nie znam. Ale nawet jeśli mówili to o tobie ci, którzy cię znali, ja... Ja myślałem, ze jest inaczej. I dlatego... Dlatego tak się boję, że nie miałem racji! Że to wszytko wyobrażenia głupiego, zakochanego chłopaka, który...

-Alec, stop!-przerwał mu gwałtownie Magnus, chwytając go za ramiona-O czym ty, do cholery jasnej mówisz?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, zarumienił się, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z Magnusa.

-O tobie. I o tym, że chcę, żebyś mi powiedział.

-Co mam ci powiedzieć?-spytał Magnus, nie do końca pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź i wystraszony, że przypadkiem wszystko mogło się spieprzyć.

-Prawdę.

Wtedy Bane nie mógł już wytrzymać i nie zastanawiając się nad ty co robi, pochylił się i go pocałował.

Alec nie protestował, tylko przysunął się bliżej do niego, a Magnus objął chłopaka, przysuwając do siebie tak blisko, że słyszał przyspieszone i nierównomierne bicie jego serca i swoje własne, bijące w podobnym rytmie.

Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś kto tak dobrze by całował, kto miałby tak nieziemską umiejętność, a już na pewno, nigdy nie łączyło się to z niezachwianym uczuciem i niezmąconym zachwytem jakie czuł w stosunku do tej osoby.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Alec chwycił kurczowo materiał jego koszulki i położył mu głowę na piersi.

Magnus wsadził nos w ciemne włosy i objął chłopaka, nie przejmując się w tym momencie niczym. Ani Jocelyn, która najprawdopodobniej dostała zawału, bo dwójka jej ukochanych uczniów gdzieś przepadła, ani to, co mogło się stać, kiedy ktoś by ich zobaczył.

-Kocham cię, Alec-powiedział cicho.

Chłopak niepewnie uniósł głowę i cudowne niebieskie oczy obrzuciły go długim, zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

-To jest ta twoja prawda. A jeśli chodzi o wszytko inne... Chyba dobrze mnie znasz, Alexandrze.-uśmiechnął się, a wtedy Alec go pocałował.

Krótko, bo krótko, ale był to po prostu buziak. Taki sobie, rzucony mimochodem komuś, na kogo czekało jeszcze mnóstwo pocałunków.

Magnus chwycił Aleca w pasie i obrócił pod kolejną kiść jemioły i znów pocałował.

Alec roześmiał się.

-Masz zamiar robić to pod każdą, aż nie wrócimy do klasy?-zapytał, a kiedy Magnus pokiwał z powagę głową znowu parsknął śmiechem-I dlatego wybrałeś to miejsce?

-Jestem przewidujący-oświadczył z dumą Bane-A ten plan był naprawdę dobrze dopracowany, kochanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? <strong>

**Chciałabym życzyć każdej osobie która to przeczytała takich planów jak ten Magnusa, marzeń które się spełniają, prezentów, które nic nie kosztują, sił i wytrwałości. I choinki. I śniegu (mało prawdopodobne). I jedzonka. I książek. I fanfików. I Maleca. :P**

**Jeśli jest tu ktoś kto czeka z niecierpliwością na następny rozdział "Tygodnia..." (jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne niż śnieg) to pojawi się za parę dni, bo teraz kokosz ma przerwę świąteczną, której nie spędzi na pieczeniu ciast. Tylko na ich jedzeniu ^^**

**No to ten...**

**Wesołych!**

**kokosz**


End file.
